


Twenty-Three Four to One

by penguimoo



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguimoo/pseuds/penguimoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious man gives you a rose after you leave a cafe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Three Four to One

The sun shines into the cafe, it’s rays leaking through the curtains and scattering along the furniture. You take your drink from the counter as it’s called and walk up to an empty sofa chair next to a window, relaxing into the soft pillows and making a soft humming noise. You pull your phone out of your pocket and glance at the people inside. It’s a hot day, so not many people have left the comfort of their homes and air conditioning. It was only you and a few other people, a woman sitting alone with her back towards you, a pair of friends quietly whispering jokes to each other, and a group of three men chattering in a circle. You plug in your headphones and set your music on shuffle, letting it distract you from the outside world as you flip a page in your new favourite book.

You’ve read this book maybe several dozen times, but it never gets old. You thumb through the pages, feeling the roughness of the paper and the words sunk into your mind. A song you recently discovered, Odds Are by Barenaked Ladies, starts to play and you shake your head to the beat, not even noticing that you’ve started humming to the music. You’re not humming very loudly, but because of the silence in the cafe, it’s a change of volume to everyone inside. The pair of friends finish their drinks and get up to leave, the jingle of the cafe door causing you to look up, stopping mid-hum. You glance around and you notice that the woman sitting alone is slumped over, asleep on her papers, and the three men are still talking in their circle. You shrug and decide that once you finish the next chapter, you’re going to go home. Taking another sip from your drink, you turn back to your book and re-immerse yourself in the story.

The story progressed amazingly, as it did before, and you look up to realize that the woman sleeping had woken up and was packing up her things. The shuffling of her papers was what had shaken you and you realize that you’ve read much more than the next chapter, instead you’re practically finished with the book. You curse under your breath, glancing at your drink that had melted and gone lukewarm. You sigh, closing your book and pulling out your earphones, which had been looping Odds Are for the past hour. The three men had left, and you stand up, throwing the drink in the trash as you leave with a jingle of the door.

You walk down the street towards your house, seeing as there was no one, you start singing to Odds Are, possibly the most catchy song you’ve heard so far.

“The odds are that we will probably be alright” you sing, walking to the beat of the song. Your voice starts out soft, but gradually grows louder as you feel happier. You’re swinging your head to the beat, smiling widely as you sing to the song.

“It’s a twenty-three four-to-one that you can fall in love by the end of this song!” you sing, spinning around before giggling to yourself. You heard footsteps padding behind you and you immediately blush a little red, hoping that the person wouldn’t call you out or laugh at you for it. You kept your head down as you bit your lip, waiting for the person to walk past when you felt a tap on your shoulder.

You turn around, immediately seeing a cute man in glasses with his hand outstretched, clutching a red rose with a little card hanging on it. You tilt your head in confusion as he puts it into your hand and runs away, leaving you standing there with a rose in your hand. Carefully, you twist it around and you see that it’s been removed of thorns, with a little golden string tying a white card to the stem.

You tuck your hair behind your ear and open the card, seeing silver pen written with messy handwriting. A smile falls across your face as you read, and you glanced up to look for the man who gave it to you.  
 _  
Hello there._

_I was in the cafe when you started to sing, and I just wanted to say that you have a beautiful voice, not to mention a beautiful face too. The song was right. Someone would fall in love by the end of the song, and I did._

_Here’s a rose for you, one that can barely match your beauty. Go out with me sometime?_

_XOXO,  
Ray_

You giggle and you flip the card around, and you see his phone number written at the back with a little heart. You commit his face to memory and bring the rose up to smell, letting the sweet scent waft into your nose. You touch the velvet petals and pull out your phone, typing in the number in before bringing it to your ears.

“Hello?” a comforting voice comes through the phone and you smile wider, letting go a little giggle.

“Yes, I would like to go out sometime, Ray.” you say, and you hear him bring the phone away from his ear and give a little cheer to his friends. He brings the phone back to his ear and sighs a little.

“When? I don’t have a car, but I could come pick you up anyway?” you giggle again as you glance at your watch and twiddle the rose between your finger and your thumb.

“I’ll see you at 8 back at the cafe.” Ray chuckles as you start to walk back home swiftly, already planning what you’ll be wearing.

“Alright then. What’s your name?” he finally asks. You laugh a little, looking back to see if he had followed you, but he didn’t. You sigh, slightly sad, but give a little kiss to the rose.

“(Y/N). My name is (Y/N).”


End file.
